Laki-laki Musim Dingin
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Perasaan keduanya bertemu pada satu titik yang sama. Namun, hanya musim dingin yang mampu menyatukan. "Sebab aku tercipta dari musim dingin." For #FLORE2017


" _Hiks ... hiks ..._ "

Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan. Terduduk sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Sedang wajah cantik nan sembab itu ia benamkan di antaranya. Tebal salju di bumi ia abaikan, butiran putih yang turun dari langit pun tak ia acuhkan. Padahal tubuh kecil itu hanya berbalut selembar kain katun bermotif bunga berwarna ungu gelap yang sungguh kontras dengan putih salju.

Telah sekian jam berlalu. Tak sedetik pun ia surut akan tangisnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku hanya mampu terdiam. Berdiri di balik pohon maple tua ini dan mengamatinya. Pada hatiku yang terdalam, aku ingin menyapa. Sekadar mengatakan "halo" lalu kami berjabat tangan. Sayang, aku tak memiliki keberanian. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu. Aku terlampau banyak pertimbangan akan ini dan itu.

Akhirnya kusibukkan diri kembali menatapnya.

Ia mendongak. Mungkin sudah lelah. Terlalu lama dalam posisi semacam itu sungguh tidak baik untuk otot kakimu. Lihat saja! Ia meregangkan kedua kakinya. Menumpukan telapak tangan pada lapisan salju di belakang tubuhnya, dan kepalanya menengadah.

Sejarak ini aku bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi kanannya. Rupanya salju enggan menyembunyikan kesedihan sang puteri. Pun wajah cantik yang nyatanya tetap terpatri, kendati kedua mata bulat itu sembab.

Aku tertegun. Mata tanpa pupil itu benar-benar indah. Berwarna hijau pastel bagai permata _aquamarine_. Begitu cerah, kontras dengan iris mataku yang gelap. Aku heran, setelah menangis sekian lama saja mata itu tetap terlihat indah. Bagaimana jika ia tersenyum? Bagaimana jika ia tertawa? Sudah pasti ia akan sangat cantik.

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirku tertarik. Menyemat sebuah senyuman. _Oh_ aku terpana, pun pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku sangat jarang memberikan senyumanku dengan tulus. Biasanya setiap senyum yang kuberikan adalah senyum palsu, penuh rasa terpaksa.

" _Sai_!"

Tiba-tiba telingaku berdiri tegak, mendengar suara lantang yang disuarakan dalam benakku. Dengan gugup aku berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

 _Sial!_

Padahal aku masih ingin menatap wajah cantiknya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Pertama kali ikut event selain event NH. Mudah-mudahan _feel_ nya dapet.

Dikerjakan dengan kecepatan kilat di tengah keriewuhan menyelesaikan LN NHDD *abaikan.

for #FLORE2017

Tema : WINTER

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Ide dan penuangan cerita milik saya

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **present:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Laki-laki Musim Dingin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini ia berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Langkahnya begitu tegas. _Seifuku_ yang ia kenakan terlihat rapi, dengan kaus kaki putih hampir mencapai lutut. Bibir bercat merah muda itu bersenandung, menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta seiring hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga. Sesekali matanya melirik deretan toko yang ia lewati, memeriksa tiap plang yang terpasang. Ia tak mau sedikit pun melewatkan apa yang ia tuju. Lantas mata itu berbinar bahagia dengan bibir merekah sebuah senyuman. Tak lupa kedua belah pipinya yang merona merah.

"Itu dia," soraknya. Uap musim dingin berhembus dari bibirnya. Terlalu bahagia gadis itu berlari hingga tidak memperhatikan ada sebuah tonggak kecil di hadapannya.

 _ **Jduk!**_

" _Aww_ ..."

Ia meringis kesakitan. Tangannya mengusap pelan dahi yang baru saja berbenturan dan terasa panas. Namun sedetik berlalu, ia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki sebuah toko.

"Selamat datang di Momo- _shop._ "

Ia mendengar suara sang pramuniaga.

"Aku mencari sebuah barang yang unik, yang bisa dijadikan sebagai hadiah."

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin memberikannya untuk kekasihmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sipu, pipi putihnya merona merah. Sesore itu ia habiskan waktu untuk memilih barang-barang cantik di sana. Terlampau sibuk hingga mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris sekelam jelaga.

...

"Apa ini?"

"Ini untukmu, terimalah!"

Gadis itu membungkuk. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang menjuntai nyaris menyentuh lantai atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya merentang ke depan, memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar yang terbungkus kertas warna warni.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Me-mengapa?" Ia bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujarnya lantang.

Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya datar lalu beranjak pergi. Ia bergeming, tak mampu memandang kepergian sosok pemuda tampan itu dari hadapannya. Sampai langkah kaki dengan pembawaan tenang itu tak lagi terdengar, barulah ia mampu menghela napas. Netra hijau pupus itu menatap langit yang masih enggan mereda. Di ujung sana, konon sebuah kebahagiaan menanti tiap jiwa manusia, pada tiap musim. Asalkan ia mampu melewati segala uji dan kesedihan yang dianugerahkan kepadanya. Namun, sejauh ini gadis itu menyangkal. Selalu dan selalu, setiap musim dingin ia mendapatkan kesedihan. Tak ada sepercik pun bahagia menghampirinya.

Musim dingin saat itu, kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Membuat ia hidup hanya bersama sang ayah. Padahal ia masih membutuhkan kasih sang ibu. Ia bersedih, ia menangis, meski hanya mampu ia pendam dalam hati.

Musim dingin berikutnya, kucing kesayangannya mati. Ia kembali harus menanggung sedihnya hidup sendiri.

Setiap musim dingin, ia selalu menitikkan air mata, merasakan sesak di dalam rongga dada, meski untuk alasan yang berbeda. Apa pun kepercayaan yang orang lain katakan kepadanya, tentang kebahagiaan di tiap musim, omong kosong belaka.

Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki itu telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak lama. Hari pertama ia memasuki sekolah menengah, hatinya telah tertambat penuh pada pesona seorang Sasuke. Ia tahu, rasanya mustahil bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke yang notabene seorang pangeran di sekolah. Banyak gadis yang bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya, tertarik pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Pun Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya.

Tapi, bukan gadis itu jika ia dengan mudah menyerah. Ia biarkan perasaan itu tumbuh dan lepas. Ia nyatakan sepenuhnya kepada sang pemuda tepat di hari ini, hari Natal. Namun ternyata penolakan yang ia dapatkan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sempat terhambat dan berlari.

.

.

.

Lagi, tempat ini.

Sebuah taman yang menjadi mati kala musim dingin tiba. Tak ada seorang pun mau mengunjunginya. Seakan jasa taman itu di musim lain, terlupakan. Bagai dirinya, taman ini selalu bermuram durja saat musim dingin. Taman ini selalu menutup diri dengan tebalnya salju.

Lari sang gadis terhenti tepat di bagian belakang taman, bagian yang paling jauh dari jalan raya. IA membenamkan diri dalam deretan pohon maple yang berbaris rapi. Pohon yang seakan ikut dirundung sedih bersama dirinya.

Gadis itu terduduk.

Tak pelak, air mata kini membanjiri sekujur pipinya yang putih bak batu pualam. Kendati tak ada seisak pun suara, tangisnya menggugu. Terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar hebat.

Lagi, salju yang turun tak mampu menyamarkan kesedihannya. Tak mampu menyeka air matanya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, di setiap musim dingin, tempat ini selalu menjadi peraduannya. Tempat ia menumpahkan segala lara. Tempat ia berbagi cerita, tempat ia mengaduh resah.

 _ **Set!**_

Gadis itu terkejut saat selembar sapu tangan tersodor kepadanya. Ia mendongak, bukan untuk menatap sapu tangan itu melainkan untuk melihat si pelaku yang telah menyodorkan tangannya.

Alisnya menukik indah menandakan kebingungan. Hendak bertanya tapi urung. Ia menatap si pelaku.

Seorang pemuda, mungkin seumuran dengannya. Wajahnya putih pucat, irisnya hitam pekat. Sekilas ia sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi tidak.

Pemuda itu punya senyum, tidak seperti Sasuke. Senyum yang teramat indah.

Gadis itu tertegun. Terlalu lama menatap hingga tak menyadari semburat jingga menyepuh pipinya.

"Untukmu."

Ucapan singkat dari pemuda itu menyentaknya. Sang gadis kelimpungan, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mungkin merasa malu karena ketahuan menatap pemuda itu.

"Te-terima kasih," ucapnya gugup.

Tangannya terulur hendak meraih sapu tangan itu, tapi gagal. Pemuda itu menariknya. Ia memajukan tangannya, pemuda itu semakin menjauhkan benda putih itu dari jangkauannya. Merasa kesal dipermainkan, gadis itu naik pitam.

"Kalau tidak berniat membantu, tidak usah berlagak seperti penolong!"

Ia berteriak lantang, melupakan fakta bahwa ia nyaris kehilangan suara akibat menangis. Herannya, pemuda itu malah tertawa. Seakan memang sengaja membuatnya marah.

"Begitu lebih baik," ujar pemuda itu.

" _Hah_?"

"Bukankah kau biasa seperti itu, Yamanaka Ino?"

Pemuda itu menyerahkan sapu tangan. Gadis itu semakin kaget. Pasalnya bukan hanya tahu nama, pemuda itu seakan tahu bagaimana sikap dan perilakunya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku?"

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu. Jemarinya terangkat, mengusap air mata Ino yang masih tersisa. Ino merasa bodoh, ia masih menggenggam sapu tangan itu tanpa menggunakannya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu segalanya tentangmu. Tapi aku tahu kau saat musim dingin."

Kerutan di dahi Ino semakin menjadi.

"Maksudnya?"

Pemuda itu diam, ia masih sibuk mengusap pipi Ino.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, dengan kulitnya tersentuh oleh pemuda itu, entah mengapa Ino merasakan sensasi asing. Jantungnya berdegup laju, gelenyar asing merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk aliran panas yang naik hingga ke pipi. Dalam perutnya seakan ribuan ngengat bekerja sama, menggerogoti dinding kulitnya.

 _Hell_!

Bahkan pada Sasuke ia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu tentang kau dan semua kesedihanmu di musim dingin. Di semua musim dingin yang telah kau lewati."

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap iris hijau Ino dengan iris hitamnya.

Tajam.

Ino seakan tenggelam dan terhisap dalam jelaga pekat itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu di setiap musim dingin, aku akan menghapus semua kesedihanmu, aku akan menciptakan bahagia untukmu ... di setiap musim dingin."

.

.

.

" _Hahahaha ..._ lalu kau bilang apa padanya?"

"Aku bilang saja, _"oh, kekasih pantat bebekmu?"_ "

Sepasang manusia itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terlebih sang gadis. Tawanya lepas, seakan tak pernah ada risau yang hinggap dalam hidupnya.

"Kau bahagia?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara datar si pemuda menyeruak di sela tawa Ino, membuat gadis itu berhenti. Ia menatap aneh pada pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris _aquamarine_ Ino, ia berucap.

"Yang kau ceritakan itu, laki-laki yang kau cintai. Kini ia bersama gadis lain dan kau tampak bahagia menceritakannya. Kau tidak cemburu?"

Giliran Ino tersenyum. Ia menatap penuh arti.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan baru sadar jika aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Ada orang lain ..."

Ucapannya yang terhenti menuai kerutan di dahi si pemuda.

" _Hm_?"

Netra hijau Ino menatap lembut, bias cahaya terpancar indah. Tangan rampingnya terangkat, mengusap pipi pemuda itu.

"...ada orang lain yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Tubuh keduanya bergerak seirama, menegak dan merasa tegang teramat sangat. Jantung mereka beradu memompa oksigen dengan cepat. Menyakitkan, tapi ada perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai."

Angin bertiup pelan, menghantar hangat pada lapis epidermis keduanya. Seakan memberitahukan akan adanya pergantian musim. Ya, ini adalah penghujung musim dingin dan merupakan awal musim semi.

Suasana yang berbeda tak disadari keduanya. Kala detak nadi selaras, kala jengkal di antara mereka menipis dan kala bibir yang berbeda bersentuhan.

.

.

.

Ia berdiri, menumpukan kedua telapaknya pada bagian atas kayu jembatan. Matanya menatap kosong, pada air danau yang tenang.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang ditiup angin, tak sekali ia hiraukan. Menyebar penuh pada hamparan air yang kemudian beriak.

Satu, dua, air matanya menitik.

Pada detik selanjutnya kian deras.

Tak sekali pun ia berusaha meredamnya, tak sekali pun ia ingin melenyapkannya. Tangisnya sedih. Tangisnya bahagia. Tercampur dalam satu rasa yang tak mampu dijabarkan.

Sekarang semua berubah.

Musim dingin tak lagi memberinya kesedihan. Musim dingin adalah kebahagiaan.

Namun, di musim lain, ia hanya bisa menunggu.

Menunggu datangnya musim dingin.

Demi bisa bersua dengan laki-laki itu.

* * *

~0~

Angkuh rona senja kuabaikan

Pun jika memeri rasa

Deru ombak menerpa tak kuacuhkan

Pun jika menderma bahagia

Hanya satu yang memenuhi benakku

Semua tentang musim dingin

Dan kau yang berlalu bersamanya

~0~

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa selalu menemanimu."

"Mengapa? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Lantas? Mengapa? Apa kau tidak suka aku mencintaimu?"

Sai menggeleng sedih.

"Aku bersyukur perasaanku berbalas."

Ino semakin gusar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sai. Jika mereka sama-sama mencintai, mengapa Sai menolak ketika Ino memintanya untuk selalu menemaninya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai."

"Kau punya kehidupan, kau punya masa depan."

"Kau kehidupanku, kau masa depanku."

Ino semakin merasa tak sabar ketika dilihatnya Sai menggeleng, lagi.

"Bukan."

Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat dan berjalan mundur.

"Terserah!"

Ia berlalu pergi tanpa memedulikan keadaan sang pemuda yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya bisa menemanimu di musim dingin, Ino. Karena aku tercipta darinya," ucap Sai lirih.


End file.
